


The Power of Mabel

by Polaris_Stella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Weirdmageddon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill gets tricked, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Family, Love, Mabels mindscape, Memory Loss, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Tears, The Power Of Mabel, Weirdmageddon, family love, hug it out, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Stella/pseuds/Polaris_Stella
Summary: Mabel feels awful about being the one who gave Bill the Rift, and started Weirdmageddon. She can't change the past But when her gruncle is about to make the deal with Bill to save them, she won't let it happen! She is a Pines, and a Pines will do everything in her power to save her family and friends, even if it means that she has to forget them.





	

"WAIT! I SURRENDER!"

"Good choice," Bill said. The large, dark hand that had been holding a tight grip on the twins, instantly loosened up, letting them fall several feet before they landed on the hard, cold ground.

Mabel looked up, to see gruncle Stan grabbing gruncle Ford's collar, and shake him: "Don't do it, Ford! It will destroy the universe!"

No! NO! He couldn't do it! He couldn't let Bill win! He just couldn't!

Mabel saw gruncle Ford pushing Stan away, yelling back: "It's the only way!"

Oh, this was all her fault! If just she hadn't given that stupid Rift to Bill. She would never have done it if she had known, who he really was... All she had wanted, was a little more summer, so they could stay in Gravity falls... That everything wouldn't have to change...

Bill made a piercing laughter. "Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines twins just can't get along!"

She had always thought, that she was so perfect and good... That she never did anything wrong. She now understood that that wasn't true... Not at all! Just look at all the harm she had caused to her family and friends! Everyone in Gravity falls was somehow captured, or too hurt to do anything.

Bill snapped his fingers and the blue, triangular cage around her gruncles, was let down. A pair of long, glowing, red arms, immediately came up from the ground and were wrapped around gruncle Stan, forcing him down to his knees.

Ford pointed at Bill and said: "My only condition, is that you let my brother and the kids go!"

He was going to sacrifice the whole universe, to save them! They had only spoken a few times since they had met, and even though she thought that he seemed like a nice guy, she didn't feel like she had gotten to know him. He had always seemed so secretive and distant from the rest of the family. Her first impression of gruncle Ford had actually been pretty bad, since she overheard him saying, that he wanted Stan to close down the Shack as soon as the summer was over, and it hadn't made it better, that she started to feel like he was taking Dipper away from her.

But now she knew that he really cared. He cared about all of them! He cared so much, that he was willing to let the rest of the universe suffer, as long as it could save them!

But he couldn't do that! There had got to be another way to stop this.

"Fine!" Bill said.

"No! Gruncle Ford, don't trust him!" Dipper called, as Ford started to walk towards Bill.

Mabel looked at her brother, who was reaching towards their gruncle, and let out a small gasp. All she could see in her brother's eyes was fear and hopelessness! It had always been Dipper, who had come up with a plan... It was almost always him, who saved the day, but right now, when they needed his smarty brain, the most, he had nothing...

It was in this very moment, that Mabel realized how much she had always relied on her brother. He had always been there to help her, always been there to make her happy, ever since they were little kids, even if it meant that he would have to give up on something he had really wanted. And what had she ever done for him? The only time she had given up on something for her twin, was that stupid puppet-show. It was like she had always just expected that he would do those things for her. She knew that he always had done them because he loved her! And even though she loved him too, she hadn't been able to accept that he was gonna do something that he really wanted unless she wanted it too. It was a huge opportunity for him to become gruncle Fords apprentice, but all she had been thinking about, was that it would be bad for her!

As she looked at Dipper now, for the first time ever, she saw her brother completely helpless! There was nothing he could do, and now everyone they cared about, was going to suffer. Everyone back at school, mom and dad... Everyone, because of her stupid mistake.

"It's a DEAL!" Their hands were about to touch.

No! She couldn't let it end like this. She would not let it end like this!

She looked around, trying to find something that could help... THERE! Right above where Ford and Bill were standing, was a rafter. There was only one thing to do... This was all her fault, and she was not gonna lie here and do nothing to stop it! She reached up under her sweater and found her garbling-hook. Hopefully, this would buy enough time for the others to get away, and out of Gravity Falls.

"Dipper, do you trust me?" she whispered as she tapped his arm.

"Yes... What...?" Before he could finish, Mabel had fired the hook. Just like she had imagined, it wrapped itself around the rafter. "Mabel!" Dipper began, but she had already pushed the bottom that practically made her fly off from the ground and up to the rafter.

She looked down, just as Bill had left his physical form, and was about to go into Ford's mind.

Mabel instantly lowered herself down, as fast as possible!

"Here is Mabel!" she yelled, as she stopped right in front of her uncle's face.

o*o*o*

"Ah at last! Finally, I'm here!" Bill said. Looking around "Wait, what?! This isn't Ford's mind! Where am I?!" Everything was so colorful and bright in here, and it was filled with pink, stuffed animals, and rainbows. Just like the bobble he had created for Mabel!

"Heyjo!" Mabel yelled, jumping out of nowhere, making Bill jump several feet back. "Welcome to my mind, Bill!"

"Shooting Star! What did you do!?"

"Oh, nothing... I just decided that I wouldn't let you have everything your way," she answered. "So now you're a place, where everything is my way."

Bill was turning red from pure anger. "The deal's off! I'm out of here!"

He turned around, but Mabel raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Two large, yellow dogs, show up, standing in the way.

"Oh that's really cute," Bill said. "Out of my way, old yellow." He pointed his hand towards the dogs, trying to make a flame, but nothing happened. "What gives?! Why isn't this working?!"

"Because in here, nothing is stronger, than the power of Mabel!" Mabel answered placing her hands on her hips.

"Let me out of here, Shooting Star!"

"MABEL! Mabel! Mabel can you hear me!? Come on, Mabel! Wake up!" they suddenly heard Dipper's voice call. It only sounded like a distant echo, but both Bill and Mabel were able to hear parts of the fight that was beginning between the Pines:

"NO! You are not gonna erase my sisters mind!" they heard Dipper yell. Mabel gasped. So that had been their plan! They were going to erase gruncle Fords mind to destroy Bill! But now he was stuck inside her mind.

"They wanted to erase his mind?" Bill said. "But that's not even possible, thanks to that stupid metal-plate! Unless..." *DING*

"What does that sound mean?" Mabel asked. It had almost sounded like the egg-timer gruncle Stan used when he cooked.

"It means, that your idiot-uncles switched cloth, so I was supposed to end up in Stanley's mind instead of Stanford's!" Bill groveled. "Oh, the things I'm gonna do to them when I get out of here...!"

Mabel stared at him, but she wasn't listening to his rambling about revenge. It hadn't been gruncle Ford she had jumped in front of... It had been gruncle Stan. Gruncle Stan wanted to sacrifice his memories, everything that made him gruncle Stan, to save them, and the rest of the universe... What if she hadn't jumped in front of him? Then Bill and Weirdmageddon would probably be gone now, but so would gruncle Stan.

She couldn't let that happen. Not after everything he had done for her and Dipper.

"Hey! Hey, Shooting Star?" Bill called and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Wake up and let me out of here!"

Mabel looked at him and sighed. She once again snapped her fingers, but instead of the dogs moving, the stuffed animals, all stood up on their feet. Mabel pointed at Bill, without a word, and the many teddy-bears started marching towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing? No, let go of me you stupid, soft..." Bill screamed as he tried to knock the animals away, but there were too many. Mabel just watched, as they formed a cage around the one-eyed dorito.

"I know what I have to do," she said and walked past him.

o*o*o*

"MABEL!" Dipper called. He managed to get to his feet and ran as fast as he could, to his sister, who was lying unconscious on the ground at Ford's feet. Dipper fell to his knees, pulling his sister into his lap. She was still breathing, and it almost looked like she was just sleeping. "Mabel! Mabel can you hear me!" he cried out, shaking her a bit, but it wasn't working! "Come on, Mabel! Wake up!"

"She can't," he heard Ford say. He looked up and saw gruncle Stan step up beside gruncle Ford... wait... something was not right here.

"I... I don't understand... What the heck just happened?!" Ford blurred out, but it wasn't Ford's voice... It was Stan's. Dipper was confused at first, but then he realized what was going on. Of course! They had switched their clothes, so Bill would take Stan instead of Ford! But what would purpose of that be? Bill would soon have realized that he was in the wrong mind, and return to his physical form...

"She jumped in front of you, right before Bill managed to reach you," the real Ford explained. "He is now trapped inside Mabel's mindscape."

"WHAT?!" Stan yelled. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Ford signed. He reached inside the jacket and pulled out the memory-gun. "But I know, what has to be done..."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked. He looked from the memory-gun to Ford's sad expression. "No! I'm not gonna let you do that!" he yelled, at the same time as Stan said: "Have you lost your mind, Stanford!?"

"Dipper..." Ford began.

"NO!" Dipper screamed, leaning over Mabel's head, protecting her with his body, like an animal, trying to protect its cub. "You are not gonna erase my sisters mind!"

Stan snapped the gun from Ford's hand. "He's right, Ford! Mabel is just a little girl, you can't do that to her!"

"I know, Stanley," Ford answered. "But it is the only way."

"No! He was supposed to go into my mind, not hers!" Stan yelled. "You're not gonna do it, Ford! We're gonna wait until Bill comes back. Then he's gonna go into my mind, still thinking that I'm you!"

Ford shook his head. "Bill is too smart for that, Stan. He will know that something isn't right since we haven't made use of the time, to escape."

"Yeah right, it's not like we would stay, because we care about the kid!"

"Bill doesn't know the meaning of love, Stanley."

Suddenly Mabel opened her eyes and gasped for air.

"Kid!" Stan exclaimed.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Wh...?" Ford began. How on earth was this possible? He had never been able to wake up when Bill was inside his mind, but Mabel was... Could it be that he had underestimated the child?

"Guys, you have to do it!" Mabel said and grabbed her brother's shirt.

"What? No! No that's crazy!"

"Dipper, please! It's the only way to stop him! I can't keep holding him back!"

"Mabel…" Dipper begged.

"It's okay, bro-bro. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me one last time." She closed her eyes again.

"Mabel... Mabel!" Dipper called again, but she was gone. Dipper felt the tears starting to run down his cheeks, as he looked up at his gruncles, giving them a small nod.

Stan gave Ford the memory-gun back, and as he programmed it, Stan walked over and pulled Dipper away from his unconscious sister.

Ford looked down at her. He couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She didn't deserve it! She had always been so kind and innocent! It should be him, who had his mind erased. Not Stanley, not Mabel, but him!

o*o*o*

Shortly after Mabel had returned to her mindscape, the blue flames started to burn, making the surroundings fade.

"No! What have you done!?" Bill yelled. "No, no, no! Let me out of here!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Mabel answered, sitting down in a pink cat-chair.

"Come on, I'll give you anything! Money, fame... cats... I'll let your summer last forever!"

"Hmm... Sounds interesting," Mabel answered, sounding thoughtful. "But I think I'll just save the people I love instead."

"No, don't you see that you are destroying your own mind as well? You won't remember a single thing! Not even your time in Gravity falls!"

"I know," Mabel answered. "At least I won't miss it if I can't remember it."

"Shooting Star!" Bill yelled, shaking the soft bars. "I mean seriously! Who would sacrifice everything for your dumb family!"

Mabel got up from her seat and walked to the cage, looking Bill straight into the eye. "A Pines would!"

"What's happening to me?!" Bill screamed. He was starting to take all kinds of weird forms and yelling something weird, sounding like: "nruter thgim i taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I ,nrub ot emoc sah emit ym!"

Then he broke into millions of small yellow pieces, and the cage collapsed.

Mabel sat back down in the chair, feeling very tired. She knew that she had done the right thing. Bill was gone, which meant, that Weirdmageddon was over. Her friends and family were all safe. She just wished that she would remember it... She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

o*o*o*

Slowly she started to wake up. She felt like she had been in a very deep sleep, or very far away, into a dream. She couldn't remember the dream though. Her eyelids felt very heavy as she tried opened open them. Everything was blurry, and at first, she could only some very bright light. She sat up, still not able to see clearly...

She could feel the wind blow through her hair. Was she outside? She used her hands to feel the ground she was sitting on. With her left hand, she could feel something soft... Grass? Her right hand grabbed something hard. A rock?

Her vision was getting better, with her blinking, as she picked it up. The rock was covered in dirt and colorful small bugs. Carefully she put it back down on the ground, making sure, not to hurt any of them.

As she looked around, she realized she was in the woods. Why was she in the woods? She tried to remember, but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't remember... anything.

"Mabel!" she heard someone call. It sounded like a boy. She looked around, to see who was calling. She spotted a boy, with brown hair, who was running towards her. "Mabel!" he called again.

She looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. The boy was still running straight towards her and he didn't stop before he was close enough to kneel down in front of her and wrap his arms around her in a hug.

She didn't move. She just sat there, wondering why he was hugging her, instead of looking for the girl, whose name he had been calling. She wasn't scared of him, though. It actually felt nice to have the strange boy hugging her...

He loosened his grip around her and looked into her eyes, still holding his hands on her shoulders. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

He looked so sad! She wanted to say yes, to make him feel better, but she didn't even know who she was herself. "No... I'm sorry," she answered, shaking her head.

"No," the boy said. His eyes were getting wet with tears. "I'm the one who is sorry. I sorry, Mabel. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you!" Once again, he pulled her into a hug, and this time, she hugged him back.

Stan and Ford were standing a few feet behind, watching the kids. Stan rubbed his eyes with one hand and sniffled. She was gone... Mabel was gone... It wasn't fair! She had never done anything to deserve this... Goddammit, this was all his fault. If he had just been able to take his brother's hand and hadn't got offended when Ford had corrected him! Thanks to him Mabel was gone. Thanks to him, Dipper had lost his sister! Stan simply couldn't bear to watch them like this. He had always admired the close friendship, between the kids, but he doubted that they could survive this...

It just wasn't fair!

Suddenly he felt a six-fingered hand on his left shoulder. At first, Stan wanted to push him away, tell him that he could never forgive him, for erasing Mabel's mind... But Stan knew that he couldn't blame Ford for this. He had to do it!

Stan looked up at his brother, whose eyes were filled with tears too.

Ford looked down at the ground, and back at Stan, before he took a step closer, and wrapped his arm around his brother. "Stanley, I'm sorry."

Stan felt himself freeze. Ford was hugging him. Hugging him. Stan felt the tears running down his cheeks, before he wrapped his arms around his brother, and started crying into his shoulder. This was all just too much! He was finally receiving the affection from his brother, which he had been missing the last forty years. Ever since Ford came back, Mabel had done everything in her power to make then `hug it out´ and now, when it was finally happening, she couldn't even enjoy it!

As she was hugging the strange boy, she spotted a pair of elderly men, over his shoulder. She had no idea who they were, or why they were crying, but for some reason, she felt a sparkle of happiness when she saw them hug.

o*o*o*

After a while, where the two pairs of twins had just been hugging, they started looking for the remains of the Mystery Shack. While Stan and Ford exchanged close, Dipper started explaining to Mabel, who she was, who he was, who their gruncles were, where they were... Mabel listened carefully, but she didn't feel like she could remember any of it...

"Dudes, there you are!" The small family turned around to see Soos running towards them. "I'm so glad I found you guys!" he panted. "How did you defeat Bill?"

Mabel looked at Dipper and asked with a low voice. "Is he family too?"

"This is, Soos," Dipper explained. "We are not related to him, but he has always been there for us."

"Come on, dude, you know who I am," Soos said.

"No... She doesn't," Dipper said, and explained how Mabel had saved all of them.

"Oh man... dude... I... I don't know what to say..." Soos answered. "But... If it helps, then I found the Shack... I haven't been in there yet but... erh... just follow me this way..."

He led them to the Shack, which without a doubt had taken a beating from the fight with Bill... Dipper let go of his sister's hand for the first time since they had started the search, and knocked in the door.

"Wow, you're really strong!" Mabel said impressed.

Dipper just looked at her. It really sounded like she meant it. As much as he had always hated it when she had been teasing him for being weak, he would give anything to hear her do it right now...

He didn't say anything though, but just took her hand and led her inside.

"This is a really nice place," Mabel said. "Although it could use a bit of cleaning."

"You don't recognize it at all?" Dipper asked. "We've lived here the last three months."

"No... I wish I could, but..."

"It's okay, sweetie," gruncle Stan said. He took her hand and led her to his chair. "Why don't you sit down a little, huh?"

"Uuh, it's so comfy," Mabel said, as she sat down and leaned back.

"I know, that's why it's my favorite chair in the whole Shack," Stan said, trying not to sound too sad. He couldn't help thinking about all the times he had been sitting in that chair, watching some silly cartoon, Mabel loved. Damn kid... How on earth was he gonna explain this to their parents?

Waddles suddenly came into the room and jumped onto her lab. "Well hello there, piggy, what's your name?"

Dipper just starred at her. She didn't even recognize Waddles... This couldn't be true. It simply couldn't be happening. Mabel couldn't be gone!

"There has got to be a way to get her memories back," Dipper said to great uncle Ford.

"There isn't," Ford answered. "I'm sorry, but it's all gone.

"We can't just give up!" Dipper answered. "If McGucket could have his memory back, Mabel can too. Wait! That's it! We'll just have to show Mabel the video of her memories! It worked for McGucket! We just have to get the machine from the museum..."

"Th..that was destroyed, dude," Soos said.

"Wh... what?" Dipper asks, and looked at the large guy, standing a few steps away.

"I.. I went over there, a couple of days ago, to see if there was anyone who needed help..."

"Then we'll have to ask McGucket to built a new one!" Dipper said, raising his voice. He turned back to Ford. "You can help him, right?!"

"Dipper... Fiddleford might be regaining his memories, but I don't think that his mind is nearly strong enough to make a machine like that again. He could risk having a recurrence..."

"No! You don't know that!" Dipper yelled. His eyes were once again, filled with tears. "You don't!"

Ford kneeled down, in front of his young nephew. He knew the pain of losing your twin. The person who had been by your side, from the very beginning. "Dipper, I'm sorry. If there was any way that I could give Mabel her memories back, I wouldn't hesitate to do it."

"Thi... this can't be it... She can't be gone!" Dipper cried. "I.. I wish that we had never come here!"

Ford knew that there was nothing he could say, to ease the boy's pain. Instead, he reached out and pulled Dipper into a hug, letting the boy cry, all he needed.

Mabel hadn't been able to hear the whole conversation, but she knew that Dipper, was crying because she couldn't remember anything. For some reason, it'd almost hurt to see him like that. She wanted to the comfort him, to tell him that it was okay and that he didn't have to cry...

She jumped down from the chair and walked towards him. Unfortunately, she didn't see where she was going and ended up stumbling over some wood-pieces, and fall.

"'You okay there, sweetie?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mabel answered, rubbing her head. Dipper reached out to help her up, but suddenly Waddles jumped from the chair and started wiping his snout into Mabel's sweater, making her laugh. "Stop it, it tickles!"

She managed to push him away.

The pig sat down, looking at her and grunted.

"Haha, I know you're saying `Mabel´, but it still sounds like you're saying `doorbell´!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"What did you just say?" Dipper asked.

"I said that I know he's saying `Mabel´, but it still sounds like he's saying `doorbell´!"

"You mean, that you remember him saying it other times?" Ford asked.

"Yeah... I guess I do!"

"Yes!" Dipper cheered! The happy memory of the day she had gotten Waddles must have triggered some of her memory! They had got to find more that could remind her of happy times. Dipper looked around, and suddenly his eyes caught on something pink, under some of the wooden pieces. Mabel's scrapbook!

Dipper instantly dug it out and gripped his sister's hand. "Come on, there is something I've got to shove you!" he said and led her back to the yellow chair. "During the summer you've been taking pictures of almost everything we've been doing, to make sure that we would never forget our time here... Look, this is from the first day..." Dipper explained and pointed at the page.

Mabel looked at the pages, that was covered in pictures, glitter, and letters. Dipper read aloud to her and pointed at the pictures that matched the text.

Stan, Ford, and Soos joined the kids, when they had realized what Dipper was doing, making supplements to the stories.

At first, it seemed like Mabel didn't recognize any of it, after about six pages, she pointed at a picture, exclaiming: "Hey, that was the time when we saved Mermamdo!"

They continued and multiple times, they all started laughing, at something that had happened.

Dipper looked at his twin sister who was laughing beside him and just smiled.

He knew that Mabel was gonna be alright.


End file.
